1. Field of the Invention
This description generally relates to the field of table gaming, and more particularly to playing card handling systems, for example playing card shufflers and/or sorters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card handling systems typically receive discarded playing cards after being used in a card game and arrange the playing cards in a random sequence or a sorted order, for example the order of playing cards in a new deck prior to being shuffled. The card handling system may store the playing cards in a card receiver, such as a rack, stack, carousel or other array. The card receiver typically includes several compartments, each compartment sized to receive one or more playing cards. During operation, the card handling system must extract the playing cards from the compartments.
One approach employs ejectors to expel the playing cards from the compartments. The ejector sharply strikes an inside edge of the playing card, forcefully expelling the playing card from the compartment. The ejector applies substantial force to the edge of the playing card, which may mar or mark the playing cards or otherwise damage the playing cards. This reduces the useful life of a card deck, increasing costs. This may also leave recognizable mars or marks, facilitating card counters in gaining an advantage against the casino.
Another approach employs a card selector to frictionally engage a portion of the playing cards. The card selector typically includes a friction roller positioned at an end of a shaft, which is driven by an electric motor either directly or via a drive system. The friction roller frictionally withdraws the playing card from the compartment, and propels the playing card to a pair of speed up rollers. The approach may disadvantageously cause the playing card to scrape against a side of the compartment, which may cause mar or damage the playing card. The friction roller itself may cause significant wear to the playing cards. Further, the speed difference between the friction roller and the speed up roller causes an abrupt change in card speed which may further damage the playing card.
It is therefore desirable to have a device that addresses or alleviates at least some of the above stated problems.